


Welcome to the Dark Carnival

by NaturalDeviant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Alternia-Focused, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Attempted Rape, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Character Death, Decapitation, Descriptive Death, Explicit Language, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Graphic Description, Horror, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Psychological Horror, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalDeviant/pseuds/NaturalDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee Makara and Feyara Hisset own the biggest and Greatest Carnival Around. Full of fun and miracles for all Trolls to enjoy. But when their friends come out for a visit, It turns into a Night full of Horror and Death. Can the Trolls Stay alive, Or will they all be Puppets of the Dark Carnival?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gotta start Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is really slow, and I suppose somewhat boring in the beginning, but it will pick up In a few chapters if not the next. I have also noticed That the end of Karkats and Gamzee's Conversation, they present the Moirail Diamond to eachother, but It won't stay there u.u so where there is a blank conversation on both Gamzee's and Karkat's post, Its supposed to be the Moirail Diamond u.u sorry for the inconvenience.

“Welcome! Welcome! Welcome! We have everything here you will ever need to be happy! Stay for an hour or two! Or better yet! Stay for motherfuckin ever! Here at the Grand Carnival, we make everyone's Dreams come true! So grab a motherfuckin buddy and have yourself a motherfuckin good time!” Echo's surrounded the park. Music was blaring, the lights flashing, and the sounds of the rides, rung like music to my ears.

The carnival was a success, I always knew it would. What better way to keep a motherfucker happy than to make his dreams come true? Happiness and joy ran around my head, I felt like dancing! Even though it had been well over two months of business, everyday made me the happiest motherfucker alive.  
“What's up motherfucker?” I felt a pounce on my back, the familiar scent of vanilla wafted to my nose.  
“Nothing much, what's up with you motherfucker?” I chuckled as Feyara came into my view. It always warmed my heart to see her in uniform as my other, and only, Carnival Operator. Her doll like structure shone brightly, and her purple dress matched the cute purple blush that now slowly spread across her face. I looked to her crooked, tiny, grey top hat, her horn jarring out of it, her purple ribbon gently floated in the slight breeze. Then to the bottom of her knee length dress, her grey circles matched the ones on the bottom on my purple tail coat jacket. 

“It's pretty busy tonight Gamzee! I think we need to open the Fun House!” Feyara beamed with giggles.  
“That would be motherfuckin sweet and all sis. But we must stick to the deadline. I'm sure you can get your motherfuckin wait on til tomorrow.” I frowned slightly. Feyara was so energetic, it hurt me to tell her no to things at times. Feyara was my creative half, she came up with the idea's, the designs, everything, While I executed said idea's and made them into a reality. To put simply, she was the think-pan, and I was the muscle, so to speak. The Park was hers just as much as it was mine.

“B-but Gamzee! It'll be perfect timing!” She began to pout, a purple fishnet covered arm grabbed my hand.  
“No Feyara. We have to motherfuckin wait til tomorrow. Trolls know that the Fun House will open tomorrow, so more will motherfuckin come then. If we opened it tonight, then everything will be fucked up. Besides, I think you and me need to check it out before we open it. To make sure it's ready.” I sighed. I expected Feyara to flip her shit, but I was shocked to see she agreed with me.  
“You're motherfuckin right bro! I must remember you are here to keep me in fuckin line,” she leaped at me and hugged me tightly, “I love you Gamzee.”  
“I love you too, Feyara.” I returned her hug with a light squeeze, a happy smile tugging itself on the corners of my mouth. This was exactly why she was here, she was my other half. I kissed her on the forehead, careful to not smear her white makeup.

Feyara and I walked around the park, hand in hand. We went and checked on Agents running booths, on ride operators to make sure everything was okay, and occasionally signing posters little wrigglers came handing to us. We were both happy.  
“Hey, Sis?” I asked as we walked over to the Ferris Wheel.  
“Hm?” She responded with big, curious grey eyes.  
“Have you motherfuckin come up with a different name than 'Carnival Operator' yet? It's really a fuckin lame name.” I searched her eyes for an answer.  
“Ummm. I can't think of anything really. What about Carnival Masters? Or The Carrners? I know this is for Circus's, but there is Ring Master?” She frowned in embarrassment. Suddenly, an amazing idea struck me, like the Mirthful Messiahs placed it straight into my think-pan.  
“I think I got it,” we stopped, and she faced me with a puzzled look, “Our pseudos for the Carnival are Master and Mistress Carrni. So what if we just called ourselves the Carrni Masters?” I held my breath , waiting for a response as her eyes began to wonder in thought.  
“That's a motherfuckin perfect idea Master Carrni.” She smiled. Her hand gently pushed my cheek to her lips.

“You're in a scary motherfuckin happy mood today sis!” I chuckle with unease. She pulled back and squished my face in her hand.  
“Lets just say I know things you don't for once!” She smirked, turning my squished face to her then swiping her finger gently down my nose.  
“I never know shit before you do!” I chuckled and swiped her hand away.  
“Oh! Right I must have forgotten.” She said sarcastically turning around, waving her hand like she was saying good bye, and walking off.  
“Hey you little Shit! Get back here!” I laughed as I ran for her. She emitted a little, cute squeal, and ran off. It was nice to see us both having time to just enjoy.

Closing time was near. The most sad part of the night, but the sun would be coming up soon. It was always best to close around this time, so the trolls leaving had enough time to get home, and so Feyara and I had time to do things we needed to without the crowds. For instance now, we were going to check out the last details of our Fun House. Feyara Smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me to the Fun House. I looked to all the employees who began to head back for their hives. Feyara growled very low to herself as they walked past, It wasn't a secret she had a high opinion on the Hemospectrum. Even though most of our employee's were also Purple Bloods, with the exception of some Indigo Blooded Trolls for security, she still viewed her and I higher.

“Come on Feyara, that's not cool.” I nudged her shoulder. Her head snapped to me, but her eyes quickly softened.  
“Sorry Gamzee.” She sighed with sadness.  
“Just try to control yourself. You don't need to be getting all up antsy about the motherfuckin Hemospectrum. You shouldn't care, because every color of blood is welcomed at our home.” I smiled and gestured to the whole park with a swing of an arm as my other slipped around her shoulders. A smile crept the lengths of her mouth.  
“I'll try Gamz. It's just hard. I was raised very different from you motherfucker.” She gave a giggle.  
“Raised? Abandoned seems like a better motherfuckin word to me.” I gave a wide grin. Feyara's smile faded to a frown and she wiggled out of my grasp.  
“We have a House to check out.” Her voice sounded distant and upset as she hurried off. I hung my head and shook it lightly.  
“Saying the wrong motherfuckin things again.” I mumbled to myself and my hands found their way into my pockets. I followed slowly behind her.

I entered the Giant, Troll Clown's mouth, which so happened looked like me. Feyara was already inside and wandering about. She got touchy when I brought the subject up of me practically being abandoned. I guess I couldn't really blame my Lusus, he was aquatic, while I was a Land-Dwelling Troll. I tried to take my motherfuckin mind off of all the negativity, and tried to focus on the Fun House.

Every detail was perfect! The clowns, the laughter! I just knew every motherfucker would enjoy it. I bumped into Feyara after awhile. A smile was back on her bright, white painted face. She leaped onto me with hugs and laughter, repeating on how perfect it was. I laughed as well, my spirits brought back to my normal motherfuckin happy self. We proceeded to go through the rest of it together. Once we wound out the exit, Feyara began to shake with Joy.  
“Lets go through again!” She exclaimed. I looked at her and gathered her into my arms.  
“I'd love to motherfuckin do it again sis, but look,” I pointed to the sky, it burned orange, the Intense Sun was beginning to rise, “ We need to get home. Besides, you are starting to shake again.” I chuckled.  
“Okay, I suppose.” Feyara pouted. I led her to our Hive, which was actually behind the new Fun House

Safe in our Hive once again, we undressed into more comfortable clothes. Feyara rocked out in purple knee high socks, black short shorts, and a loose grey tank top with her purple sign on it. She pulled her messy, long copious amount of black hair into a bun. Loose strands fell out as she walked to the mirror. I had placed on my long, loose, grey pokka dotted pants on, and my black t-shirt with my purple sign on it. Feyara seemed to be a bit paranoid with leaving her paint on while she slept, so she took it off every morning. I left mine on, I really didn't give a stone cold fuck. Once Feyara's face was done, she bounded happily to me.  
“Good morning Gamzee! Sleep tight motherfucker!” Then gave me a kiss on my nose before entering our huge Recuperacoon.  
“Morning Feyara, sleep well.” I chuckled after her.

I got onto my Husk top, to see if I had any motherfuckin messages. I had one from Tavros! It always made me happy to hear from him.

adiosToreador [AT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

AT: uHH, wHATS UP BRO,,  
AT: wELL, I GUESS YOU'RE BUSY WORKING,,  
AT: wELL, i JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU I'M EXCITED FOR TOMORROW AND LOOK FORWARD TO HAVE, uHH, gREAT TIME }:)

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] 

That was great! I didn't know what he was doing, but I was happy that he was going to be having some fun tomorrow. Maybe it was another one of his Flarping sessions, but then again, he was paralyzed, so that would probably be wrong? Still it was good to hear he was excited for something. I got up from my chair, and found myself grabbing a Faygo from the fridge. I opened it there and began to drink it on my way back to my chair.

With some Faygo finally in my stomach, I smiled. Tonight went smoothly, as did every night. I began to think on all my friends, I really wish they were here to enjoy the wonders of our Land. The beeping of my Troll tag snapped me from my daze. I turned to my screen to see that Karkat was still awake and trying to message me.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: HEY FUCK ASS ARE YOU BACK AT YOUR HIVE.  
CG: OH WHAT THE FLYING FUCK, I KNOW YOU'RE BACK AT YOUR HIVE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT.  
CG: MESSAGE ME BACK, GOD.  
TC: Oh hEy bRo  
TC: WhAt'S Up  
TC: HoNk :o)  
CG: LET ME GUESS YOU WERE SPACING THE FUCK OUT AGAIN AND DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO MESSAGE ME.  
TC: NoT LiKe tHaT At aLl bRo  
TC: I WaS JuSt aLl uP AnD ThInKiNg aBoUt yOu mOtHeRfUcKeRs  
CG: OH REALLY. YOU'RE CAPAPLE OF THOSE TYPE OF THOUGHTS.  
TC: WhAt'S ThAt sUpPoSeD To mOtHeRfUcKiN MeAn  
TC: I AlWaYs tHiNk aBoUt mY FrIeNdS  
TC: HoNk :o)  
CG: WHY WOULD YOU NEED TO.  
CG: APPERENTLY YOU HAVE A FEMALE TROLL YOU SHARE YOUR HIVE AND EVERYTHING ELSE YOU OWN WITH  
CG: SO YOU HAVE EVERYTHING, WHY DO YOU NEED TO THINK ABOUT US.

I was confused, I never said anything about Feyara to any of my friends. I wanted to keep her a surprise til they could meet her in person. I decided to play dumb, maybe it was a coincidence? 

TC: WhO ArE YoU MoThErFuCkIn tAlKiN AbOuT  
TC: HoNk :o)  
CG: YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT GAMZEE.  
CG: I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I BOTHER SOMETIMES.  
CG: HERE HOW ABOUT THE FUCKING TROLL WHO KEEPS MESSAGING ME WHO SO HAPPENS TO SAY SHE KNOWS YOU AND THAT YOU AND HER SHARE THE CARNIVAL. DO YOU KNOW WHO IM FUCKING TALKING ABOUT NOW.  
TC: FuCk, yOu wErEn'T SuPpOsEd tO KnOw aBoUt hEr  
TC: I MoThErFuCkIn tHiNk sHe sToLe yOuR TrOlL TaG FrOm mY CoMpUtEr  
TC: HoNk hOnK :o(  
CG: SO NOW YOU'RE KEEPING SECRETS.  
CG: YOU DIDN'T WANT US KNOWING ABOUT HER SO THEREFORE YOU DON'T CARE FOR US.  
CG: WHAT IS SHE YOUR MATESPRIT, KISMESIS, SHE CAN'T REALLY PASS FOR AN AUSPISE IF YOU DON'T HAVE A KISMESIS AROUND AND IF SHE'S YOUR MOIRAIL, THAT MEANS YOU MUST'VE FUCKING REALIZED THAT I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK THAT YOU CONSIDER ME AS YOUR MOIRAIL.  
TC: ShE's nOnE Of tHoSe mOtHeRfUcKeR  
TC: I AcTuAlLy cAnT TeLl yOu wHaT ShE Is tO Me  
TC: NoT MoThErFuCkIn yEt aT LeAsT :o)  
TC: AnD No bRo, i wAnT YoU GuYs tO MoThErFuCkIn mEeT HeR  
TC: I JuSt dIdNt WaNt yOu gUyS To kNoW AbOuT HeR TiL YoU CoUlD MoThErFuCkIn mEeT HeR YoUrSeLf :o)  
CG: I WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND YOU OR YOUR LOGIC YOU THINK-PANLESS IDIOT  
CG: WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN, SHES NOT IN ANY TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU, YET SHE ONLY OWNS YOUR STUPID CLOWN CARNIVAL WITH YOU.  
CG: I AM A FUCKING IDIOT FOR EVEN TRYING TO UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE TRYING TO TELL ME HERE.  
CG: MAYBE I'LL JUST HAVE TO SQUEEZE EVERY OUNCE OF MY PRECIOUS BLOOD FROM MY BODY AND FILL IT WITH PURPLE BLOOD TO EVEN BEGIN TO FUCKING UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE TELLING ME.  
CG: THEN MAYBE I'LL HAVE TO START PAINTING MY FUCKING FACE LIKE YOU DO AND BECOME ONE OF YOUR LITTLE FUCKING MINIONS, OR WHATEVER IT IS YOU PURPLE BLOODS DO OR WORSHIP.  
TC: DoN't gO MoThErFuCkIn cHaNgIn yOuRsElF BrO  
TC: ThE MiRtHfUl MeSsIaHs wOuLd wAnT YoU To sTaY ThE WaY YoU MoThErFuCkIn ArE  
TC: AnD So dO I MoThErFuCkEr :o)  
CG: OH GREAT, THANKS GAMZEE NOW THAT I HAVE YOUR APPROVAL THAT I CAN STAY THE WAY I AM I'M PRACTICALLY JUMPING WITH JOY.  
CG: WHO IN THE ACTUAL FUCK AM I KIDDING. I DON'T CARE FUCK HEAD AND I WAS NEVER GOING TO DRAIN MYSELF TO REPLACE IT WITH YOU SHITTY COLOR.  
CG: I'M GOING TO BED. I HOPE YOU HAVE A FUCKING WONDERFUL TIME WITH YOUR RELATIONSHIPLESS TROLL.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

I could only chuckle at Karkat's words. I knew he cared for me, he just had a hard time admitting it. I could see past all his bullshit though. I leaned back in my chair and began drinking the rest of the Faygo I forgot was in my hand. My Troll Tag beeped once again. I looked at it with surprise.

 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

CG: 

I was motherfuckin shocked! Karkat had never presented the Moirail Diamond to me before. I wasn't going to let this chance slip from my fingers

TC: 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

I hoped up from my seat and did a little dance of my own. This day was absolutely perfect! I had Feyara reunited with me, Karkat shown me he accepted our Moirallegiance, and Feyara and I own the best and most popular Carnival in all of Alternia! Nothing could ruin this for me. I slipped out of my Pants and shirt, wearing my boxers into the Recuperacoon. Feyara was curled into a corner. Her purple socks looked dark in the bright green slime. She had ditched her shirt and was in a bra. I smiled and leaned carefully to her, kissing her hair. She stirred in the slime, but did not wake up.

I looked with longing at the slime we were in. It had been three days since I had a pie. Feyara being the sweetheart she was, was trying to help me get off the Slime. It was hard, but the Carnival and Feyara usually kept it off of my mind. I would have really bad withdrawals, and Feyara would always be there to help me get through it. Feyara had been on Slime before I met her, if I remember correctly, she had been off of it for a sweep. It was nice to have her here to help because she had to suffer the same torment I was, getting off it, so she understood how hard it was.

I looked to her sleeping peacefully in her corner. I dug my hand quietly in the slime, I never ate it cold, but what choice did I have? I brought the slime to my mouth.  
“Don't you even motherfuckin dare!” Feyara growled. Her hand came up from her side and pointed to me, though she still had her eyes closed and remained still in her position.  
“Come on Feyara, it's been three motherfuc-”  
“No! Three days is not enough. Maybe in a few days.” She growled again. I should have remembered she suffered from extreme Insomnia. She told me she developed it after being all alone on a deserted Island as a grub, wriggler, and young Troll. She was alone for six sweeps, I don't think I could motherfuckin handle that. I let the Slime drip from my hand, back with the rest of it.  
“You win.” I sighed and frowned. 

Feyara effortlessly sat up and looked at me with a hard face. The green Sopor Slime clung to her hair, heavy pieces fell back to the slime below. Her grey eyes stared daggers to mine. I could tell her mood had dropped, it always seemed to after I complained about the slime. Even though I felt like laughing, seeing all the Green slime plastered to her body and face, I resisted in fear. She was so motherfuckin scary when she was angry.

She wiped her hand on her right side, which had no slime on it. She raised her hand to me and I flinched, she had a habit of hitting me when she was angry. She stopped, her eyes narrowed to an angrier state. I tried to look at her, and when that failed, she grabbed my face with much force, and made us touch noses. My eyes were wide with fear and shock, what was she going to do? She licked her thumb and wiped some slime off the corner of my mouth, all without taking her angry eyes off of my shocked ones. My face still lay as prey in her cold green and grey grasp. A smirk found it's way to her lips. She quickly licked my lips and the underside of my nose. She Threw my face away laughing, while I gasped and wiped her drool from my face.

“That's fuckin nasty Fey!” I growled. My head snapped to her laying in the slime, laughing. My frown twitched into a smile, and from a smile to a laugh. Feyara couldn't breathe, she pointed to my face.  
“You... Taste so... Fuckin... Awesome! You should have... Seen your... FACE!” She tried speaking but failed, allowing her sentences to come out somewhat distorted and choppy. I wasn't disturbed by her comment, Feyara had a very sensitive sense of taste and smell. It was almost as if she were Terezi, minus being blind. It actually made me wonder if she could straight up smell and taste your blood without it being exposed. Like she was a Rainbow Drinker, which I prayed to the Mirthful Messiahs that she wasn't.

Feyara was different. She had her sensitive senses. She came up with the weirdest ideas and theories. Feyara laughed anytime someone mentioned a pail or some shit, and that, was just not normal. Even the most Perverted Trolls always shied away at the word, but she would laugh and make a sexual joke right back. Yes she was different, but I loved her for the way she was. I pulled Feyara up from the Slime and hugged her. She continued to giggle, trying to calm down.  
“I love you Feyara, I'm so happy you are here with me. I couldn't have done this without you.” I nuzzled her hair and lightly squeezed her. She stopped giggling, and looked up to me. She leaned up and gave a small kiss to my lips.  
“I love you too Gamzee, I feel much happier now with you.” She blushed, her grey eyes shying away from mine. She remained in my arms, our fingers intertwined. We talked about anything and everything. About her crazy theories, and our new ideas for the Carnival. We talked til she eventually fell asleep, while I followed close behind.


	2. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who came to the opening of the Fun House?

“Wake up you motherfuckin idiot!!” I opened my eyes to Feyara's panic.  
“Wh-whats going on?” I ask sitting up and peeking out of the Recuperacoon's hole.  
“We are motherfuckin late! We have to announce the opening of the Fun House!” Feyara said throwing her clothes on. My eyes jolted awake. I had forgot to set an alarm. I jumped out of the comfort of the Slime and ran for the ablution fountain to wash off. The water was freezing, guessing that Feyara had used all the hot water for herself. It didn't matter, it helped me hurry up. Once clean of the Slime plastered to my skin, I dried myself off with a towel, while trying to put my clothes on. Feyara came around the corner to see me naked.

“Gamzee! Put your Bulge away!” She laughed heading for the mirror to put her makeup on. I snickered, and continued to put my boxers and dark grey skinny jeans on. Once those were on, I began to scrub my head, trying to dry my hair faster. I stumbled to my grey shirt and purple tail coat, almost falling over while putting my mismatched boots on. Finally my hands were free and I began putting on my shirt and jacket, the grey circles standing out well. 

Feyara ran up to me, her makeup perfect as always. She began brushing my hair and grabbing my horns.   
“F-feya! Thats not a go-Od place to grab!” I tried to sound serious, but It really felt nice.  
“I'm sorry I know! I need to get you looking like Master Carrni! It's just faster if I do it.” She rushed, It almost sounded as if she would pass out from lack of air. I knew better than to argue when she was like this. She was also right, she could do it faster and still make everything look perfect. She finally got done, brushing my hair into its normal mess, and was now in front of me and doing my makeup. The brush was cold against my skin as she traced below my nose, around my eyes, forehead, and cheeks. As she got deeper into her work, her tongue began to stick out in thought, it was cute. I waited patiently and stood as still as I could to let her color in all the white.

“Finally all motherfuckin done!” Feyara exclaimed as she ran to put the makeup jar away. I laughed as I looked to her mismatched boots as well. One was purple as the other was grey like mine. When we walked, no matter which side we were on, the same color of boot was next to one another. Feyara ran up to me quite out of breath. She had my Purple top hat, placing it on over my horns onto my head.  
“Lets go get 'em!” She gave a semi evil grin. The same spread the lengths of my mouth. I held my hand out to her, she took it, and we ran off into the young night.

The music, the noise! It was all just so perfect, as every night was. But tonight was special, tonight we opened the fun house for all Trolls and Lusi to enjoy. I only wished my friends could be here for it though. They were all pretty busy with being them, so I guess I understood. I missed Tavros, I missed him so fucking much. I also missed Karkat to death. I imagined that when I saw them next, I was just going to hug them Til I choked the air from their very lungs and they limped to the ground dead. I shook my head of those thoughts. I was just going to motherfuckin hug them, not kill them! I could never hurt my bros, and I questioned hat was running through my think pan as of lately. 

Feyara beamed at the crowds, so many Trolls were here. A ton of Lusi were here as well. I felt for the Purple bloods and the Sea-Dwelling Trolls, for their Lusi were aquatic like Feyara's and Mine, so they could not join them. Still the laughter, the excitement, and the music rang in my ears! Feyara fed from my energy as I did from hers. We skipped merrily through the park, hands intertwined like always. Our employee's were just about done setting up the stage were Feyara and I would introduce the Fun House to all. She beamed as she started to shake in excitement once more.  
“Is this everything you've ever dreamed of?” She asked questioningly, her tone taking a song like tune.  
“Yes Feya, except I want T-”  
“I know you want him here, I'm sorry that he's not. Gamzee, have you ever thought that, maybe he doesn't feel the same for you? I know its hard to think on, but its a possibility that you two may never be together.” Feyara frowned now. I knew she didn't take kindly to the fact that Tavros was a Bronze Blood, though she tried her hardest to support my feelings.  
“All the motherfuckin time sis.” I frowned as well.

We both stared at the floor in an awkward silence. Feyara looked to the stage once again. She gained a small smile on her face and grabbed my hand.  
“Come on. Hopefully the Carnival will take your mind off of him.” A look of sadness lingered in her eyes.  
“We'll see.” I halfheartedly smiled.

All I could think about was pie now. I needed it. I was shaking, I was frustrated, and that weird voice was beginning to get louder. The same voice that told me I wanted to choke Tavros and Karkat to death. I hid it the best I could from Feyara, she was observant, but it seemed that her think pan was occupied on other matters. She would peek from behind the red velvet curtains that shielded us away from the crowds, looking like a lost wriggler who couldn't find their Lusus. I tapped my foot impatiently, The Slime Withdrawal kicking in hard now. Feyara peeked from the curtain once agin, this time, her face shone like the intense sun! She bounded to me with a huge smile on her face.   
“Are you ready for this?” She grabbed both of my hands in hers. Her voice shaky with excitement as the speakers overhead began for our appearance.  
“Only if you are Motherfucker.” I gave a tiny chuckle. 

We held hands to the curtains, Feyara bouncing with excitement and nerves. I took some energy from her, I was going to motherfuckin need it.  
“We would all like to thank you for coming to the Grand Carnival! We hope you are enjoying this as much as we enjoy your laughter and joy. Here at the Grand Carnival, You are all Motherfuckin family,” The announcement sent chills down my spine as I waited anxiously for our names to be called, “The two Trolls who made this all happen, great selfless Trolls who have dedicated their lives to hearing your joy and laughter, would like to present to you this special surprise themselves. So without further ado. We present to you, Master and Mistress Carrni!” It finished.

The curtains separated and Feyara and I were now the focus of attention. Feyara dragged me to the center of the stage with her. Cries of Master and Mistress Carnni filled the air. I never realized how much Feyara and I were adored til now. Feyara had the biggest smile on her face! She waved to the huge crowd, blowing out kisses to our many screaming fans. She was a natural, her frame took to the flashes of lights from the crowd. I bounded next to her. Faking happiness to match her energy. I picked her up and spun her around. She giggled and laughed at my action. I loved the carnival so much, because I could be myself, and no one could tell me I couldn't.

With my grey eyes finally adjusted to the bight lights that surrounded our dark home, silhouettes could be seen from many Trolls and Lusi. The microphone attached to Feyara, rung in an echo.  
“Master Carrni and I would like to thank ALL you motherfuckers for joining us on this grand occasion! As we have stated time and time before, you are all welcome in our lovely, fun, and beautiful home! You make the miracles rain down from the sky. None of this is possible without you!” Feyara's words rung effortlessly from her throat.  
My time to shine was now. A huge smile planted itself on my face.  
“Mistress Carrni is right motherfuckers! Everyone Is welcome! Every single Troll and Lusus is always welcomed here at the Grand Carnival! I want you all to motherfuckin know, that I am so fuckin happy you all enjoy our Carnival as much we do. You are the miracles! You are the fun and laughter, and most importantly, you are all my friends. I couldn't have said it better than my partner-”  
“Partner in Crime!” Feyara spoke to the crowd, laughter came from their voices. I gathered Feyara under an arm and continued,  
“Yes Partner in crime. YOU, all motherfuckin made this Carnival into a fuckin dream world that we are both happy to share with you. If it wasn't for you, None of this woul-” my voice lowered. I could see familiar faces in the crowd.

Feyara saved my ass as I began staring into the crowd, the eleven figures brought joy to my vascular pump.  
“Master Carrni is just over whelmed with all his excitement, and love he has for all of you motherfuckers! He deserves a round of applause!” Feyara's mischievous smile shone brighter than the stars. The crowd clapped for me. Excitement and joy washed away any thoughts I had on the Slim Withdrawals I had minutes before.  
“Thank you for your kindness! Thank you really,” I started, trying to contain the emotion running through my think pan, “I think the Mistress and I have wasted plenty of your motherfuckin time, so how about we get this moving along!” I screamed out in happiness. The crowd screamed with utter chaos that rung like music to my ears. Feyara and I intertwined a hand together once again. Our faces pressed against each others lightly, cheek to cheek. Our free arms outstretched back, to show the now fully lit Fun House.  
“We hope you have a motherfuckin wonderful time in our New Fun House! Think of it as our gift from us to you! A motherfuckin wonderful gift from the Carrni Masters! Enjoy Motherfuckers!” Feyara and I both ended together. A small kiss was exchanged, The crowd went wild! Screams were emitted, and then running proceeded towards the Fun House. 

I watched as the crowd dissipated, and the eleven Trolls remained where they were in the back. Some squealing fans came up to Feyara and I, but I only cared about my friends lingering behind the crowds. Feyara looked at me, she urged me to go ahead, her eyes telling me that she would stay behind. I nodded in thanks, and ran for my friends!

“You call this a Carnival?” I heard Vriska speak up first as I approched. I ignored her rude comment as I was too happy to let her get to me. She stood next to Tavros in his four wheeled device. Tavros had told me they were Moirails now. Feyara snuck up behind me.  
“Yes its a motherfuckin Carnival!” She growled at Vriska. I was hoping that she wouldn't have came here at that moment. Feyara's and Vriska's temper could have doomed us all.   
“That's enough.” I folded my arms and looked to Feyara. She wrinkled up her nose, but turned her head from me, a growl deep in her throat.

“Why are you guys motherfuckin here!?” My voice rung chords of happiness.  
“I'm guessing your little friend... Mistress here, invited us.” Karkat sighed with bit of irritation.  
“Did you do all of this?” I turned to look at Feyara, hope in my eyes.  
“Guilty!” Feyara's rage disappeared as I praised her. She stuck her tongue out. I took her into my arms and hugged her tightly.  
“Thank you so much! You're the best!” I smiled and kissed her hair.  
“I'm glad you liked the surprise.” She nuzzled my chest.

“I-I need a towel. “ Equius's voice interrupted the moment.  
“Here you go Equius!” Nepeta's cute voice rang out as she handed her Moirail a towel. Karkat cleared his throat, rather uncomfortably. I let Feyara go, a sense of embarrassment washed over my face. I rubbed the back of my head.  
“Anyways guys, I'm sorry for that-”  
“You shouldn't be.” Feyara interupted. I excused it.  
“Anyways... I all want you to meet Feyara Hisset, my Partner and Co-owner of the Grand Carnival.” I pointed to her. She waved with a smile on her face.  
“It's so nice to finally meet you all! Gamzee talks about you motherfuckers so often. I'm glad I could make him happy with you guys showing up for the Fun House!” She beamed. It was weird seeing her so friendly, considering her high standard of the Hemospectrum.  
“So, Uh, What quadrant are you two in?” Travos asked sceptically.

Feyara and I both looked at one another, shrugged and responded together, “None.”  
“Okay! Do you honestly think anyone is buying that stupid shit Gamzee? Open your fucking clown eyes and see this through everyone else's view. You kissed her, she kissed you, there is something going on here you stupid ass.” Karkat stated. Feyara growled, I could see her preparing to leap at him.  
“Feyara calm your tits! Karkat doesn't mean what you think he does.” I stated to calm her down, failed attempt though as Karkat spoke up again.   
“I meant exactly what I fucking said idiot.” He barked.  
“Watch your fuckin mouth you pe-” I covered her mouth before she could finish. 

“Why does she look like you? First that is what I would like to know.” Kanaya asked politely.   
“Well if everyone would let me motherfuckin explain, you would hear me say that she is my fuckin twin sister.” I smiled, letting Feyara go.  
“Yup my true name is Feyara Makara! Gamzee and I are Identical, besides the female and male aspect. Horns, Sign, blood color, everything is the same!” Feyara chirped with glee. Her moods were starting to scare the shit out of me.

“Wait, wait, wait! You're trying to fucking tell me that you have a sister!? A sibling?! Do you really think anyone is buying your clown shit you two? Trolls don't have siblings!” Karkat stated the obvious. The others stood with confused faces, too afraid to speak what they wanted.  
“Well, all same blooded Trolls have different smells to me, but I can only smell Gamzee. Karkat, maybe they are telling the truth?” Terezi added her insight, or insmell.   
“Let them go and believe whatever they want! They are both stoned dumbasses, lets treat them as such.” Vriska laughed. She was starting to irritate me. Feyara wasn't going to take any shit from her. She leaped onto Vriska before I could stop her. She rammed Vriska to the ground. Her fingers wrapped around her throat as she forced Vriska's horns to scrape on the ground. Vriska screamed in agonizing pain with what little air she had.  
“Take that back you stupid lowblood! You don't motherfuckin come up here in my carnival and disrespect me!” Feyara yelled.

Feyara was making too much of a scene. I tried to pull her off but she had her grip locked tightly around Vriska's throat. I couldn't get Feyara off without hurting Vriska.  
“Equius, please help me!” I begged. Equius came right over, sweating like usual, and oddly to my surprise, so did Eridan.  
“I'vve got Fey.” Eridan said panicky. I let the two do their work. Eridan bent to Feyara's level and began to talk to her in a calm voice, it was so quite I couldn't hear him. Equius waited til Feyara's grasp loosened on Vriska to pull her out. Eridan calmed her down enough to get Vriska away form her grasp. Equius pulled her out, Vriska breathed in deeply, choking and coughing for air. Eridan pulled Feyara up to her feet, holding her back from attacking Vriska again.

Feyara tried to lunge for her once again. Eridan held her tightly against his body, whispering quietly into Feyara's ear. I felt so helpless that I could not even calm my own sister down. I felt so embarrassed, I didn't want it to start like this. Feyara began to cry, then nuzzled herself into Eridan's chest. All eye's were on him, except for Equius and Tavros who were making sure that Vriska was okay, and Terezi, her nose saw for her.  
“Wwhat? Feyara is my Moirail.” Eridan responded to the stares. Everyone appeared to be shocked, except for Feferi. I was also motherfuckin unaware of Feyara's Moiraillegiance with Eridan.  
“I-I was going to tell y-”   
“No Feya... I don't want to hear it. Go back to the Hive, or you and Eridan go chill somewhere else! We will discuss this situation later.” I folded my arms. Feyara tended to ruin special occasions through her anger issues.

“B-But Gamzee?” She looked at me with her dull purple teared face.  
“No,” I growled, “You've caused enough damage for one night. Now go calm our ass down!”   
Feyara gave me this vascular pump breaking face, before Eridan offered her a spot in his cape, and led her away from the rest of the group.   
“It's okay Fey, I wwould havve done the same thing if I wwere in your place.” I heard Eridan reassuring her, in the wrong way, as they left. I sighed deeply shaking my head. Vriska regained enough breath to yell to Feyara as she walked off, “This isn't finished bitch!” Feyara responded with her finger in the air. 'Why do I feel like this night is completely ruined.' I asked myself in shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry If the fight scene is to dramatic or whatever... I tend to try too hard on violent scenes u.u

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry That the Conversation is not Color Text. It was when I was typing, but The color won't stay.


End file.
